Choose Me
by Nila d Dragonic Kirishi
Summary: "Would this still be the only way, if I denied my everything With this sin? Can I win over these feelings deep within." Lucy - Natsu - Lisanna. Songfic! Original song by: Miku x Hyadain x F!Hyadain, English by: Miku-tan x Razzy x Shiroko, English Lyrics by: Razzy/ LucyHas You. Rated T just in case. Credits to whoever made that picture (couldn't find it).


_Italics: Natsu_

**Bold: Lucy**

Underline: Lisanna

* * *

_Don't you act as though, I'd be caught by any lover  
It's almost like I knew it from the very start  
And so my heart, it fell apart, and somehow I was captivated  
My self-control, I lost my soul, and melted away_

He was in a long and hard argument with himself. He paced around the room uncharacteristically as the blue Exceed watched. "Natsu?" Happy rubbed his eyes tiredly, just awoken from his nap, "It's midnight already…what are you thinking about?" The pink- or salmon, as the dragonslayer would call it- haired boy did not answer him but instead continued pacing around. Thinking long and hard about something was not something he did everyday—heck, not at all.

He thought back to the 2 conversations he had that very day.

* * *

-Flashback: Lucy-

**You were not my own, you were sworn to love another  
I should have known the truth but I could not resist  
She must have missed you, yes she did, but when she kissed you, what could I do?  
And so I wonder now was our love ever allowed?**

Lucy walked into her cosy room with a light and happy mood, it was just like any other day. And just like any other day, Natsu and Happy were sleeping on her bed. Just like any other day, she got pissed and threw them on the floor. "Mmm…Lushie?" Natsu mumbled groggily and opened his eyes, his onyx orbs staring into her chocolate ones. "Good morning to you too. Now why are you guys here? I thought you said you had a mission." Lucy interrogated, her hands on her hips. "Yeah well we finished it…but got the city torn apart so no reward." Happy answered. Lucy sighed, already expecting that answer. She made a shooing gesture to get them out but stopped when she realised Natsu had fallen back asleep. Her hands slapped her forehead with a loud smack. "Happy, could you go and tell Mira that pinky and I here won't be going to the guild today?" Happy nodded but still asked, "Why you too?" "Because I don't want him to trash my house. Meanwhile, you could hang out with Charla or something." "Aye!"

Happy flew out the window in a flash and it was just Lucy and a sleeping Natsu. Lucy ran her fingers through his hair, noting at how soft it was. She slumped down at the side of her bed, thinking about how cute he was. Talking to no one in particular, she whispered, "I know he loves her…I know he would never choose me…but I still love him. I still love this stupid pink haired bastard. Oh fuck this damned world." She took a cool bath after that short rant, missing Natsu's eyes opening slowly.

He had heard everything…he loved her, just like she loved him.

* * *

-Flashback: Lisanna [After Lucy]-

When you look at me, who is it that you seem to see ?  
What's this about a girl that I could never be ?  
I can feel myself slipping away from you and now it's tearing me in three

"Hey Natsu!" The white haired mage chirped as she entered his house. Surprisingly, he was laying in his hammock and staring at the ceiling. He looked over to her and said monotonously, "Hey Lis." Lisanna raised an eyebrow at him. "Who are you and what the hell did you do to Natsu." "Ha ha. Very funny." Natsu sat up and gave her a strained grin. "So…wanna talk about what happened?" Lisanna queried and sat next to him, the hammock barely supporting their weight. Natsu sighed and ran a hand through his hair, contemplating about whether to tell her or not. Lisanna puffed up her cheeks cutely before lighting up, having come up with an idea. She looked around and made sure the blue-flying-cat was not around. As if a spell was cast on her, she leaned her head closer to his before locking lips with him. Suddenly realising what she has done, she removed herself quickly and whispered a 'sorry'. Natsu looked away and sighed once more, before making up an excuse to leave, a light pinkish tint on his cheeks. Lisanna just sat there, crying in embarrassment. She had done it. She had ruined their relationship with a simple kiss.

Still…she loved him as much as he loved her.

* * *

-End Flashbacks-

Timeskip the next day

Natsu had received 2 letters to come and meet him behind the guild hall, without anyone with him. Gingerly, he walked to the back of the hall and made sure no one saw him. He looked around and found the 2 girls that he did not want to see standing in front of him.

_Would this still be the only way, if I denied my everything  
With this sin ? Can I win over these feelings deep within_

Lucy smiled at him sweetly, desperately trying to hide the pain she felt in her chest.

**Forever lying by your side, but I won't always be there will I ?**

Lisanna stood there and watched his face slowly go from shocked to confused, before flashing him a smile

I ask you why, you just won't try to listen to me

"So…what do you guys want?" Natsu asked, although he already knew the answer.

_You claim to say, "Upon that day, I was so glad you kept me safe"  
You convey, what you may, but all your words are so cliché  
_

Lucy took a step forward and pecked his lips.

**The one you choose ? I hope it's me, 'cause I will always love you baby  
**

When Lucy stepped back, Lisanna pecked his lips too.

I will not lose, you need to choose, so

Their eyes bore into him, as if saying 'choose me'. Natsu looked away and took a step back.

* * *

Choose Me

**Choose Me**

Choose Me

**Choose Me**

_No, no..._

* * *

He loved both of them and so he could not choose. He couldn't. He never could bear to see one of their hearts splitting in 2.

_I never thought that it would ever have to be like this  
_**I never should have let you fall in love with just that kiss  
**_"I wanna see you" and I finally wanna take the risk  
_**(I can't stop my love)**

_Within the night, we'll lose the light  
As everyone is fading from sight  
_

Lucy and Lisanna took 2 steps forward.

**"Hey, choose me."  
**"Hey, choose me."

"_No, I cannot choose one."_

Then, he ran from this battle. The one battle he was not ready to face.

**Choose me.**


End file.
